Country Summers
by midnightlily453
Summary: America takes Russia to the county fair at his hometown. Ivan knows he's planning something, but what could it be? RusAme/AmeRus, shameless fluff


Yes, it's me-your favorite lazy-ass author who hasn't update in 4 months or something like that has returned! I can hear the resounding applause that doesn't actually exist. Anyways, I am actually glad to be back into the world of fanfictio. I did miss you guys. The reason for my absence was a rather complex mixture of terminal illness in the family, depression, lack of motivation, and writer's block. Nevermind that- I'm back.

Those of you waiting on the next chapter of Candlelit Snowfall will get your update within the next week, and the request for alternate ending # 2 of Depths Below will be attended to soon, as well as the next chapter of Other Side of the Night. Sunset is officially being placed on haitus until further notice due to lack of itnerest and the fact I think it's absolutely awful. Anyhow...this is just a short little oneshot I wrote for IEatEverythingWithSugar's Proposals series, so don't be surprised if you see it there too. I figured I would put it there so my lovely watchers could read it. Yes, it's corny. No, it's not my best writing, but it's a start.

I do not own Hetalia, but you guys already knew that.

Without further ado, I present to you the story

* * *

Laughter and joy filled the American countryside, bringing Alfred warm, nostalgic feelings as he stepped out of his car and into the county fairgrounds of his hometown. So many childhood memories lived on in this place…he was so glad to be back again after all these years. Despite the past he shared with Britain, this…this was something that was his and only his to cherish. When he was younger, he had always dreamed of bringing "someone special" to the fair with him-it had seemed like the most simple yet romantic thing ever. After years of searching, he had finally found his muse-and what an unexpected victim it was.

"Yo Ivan, you coming anytime soon?"

The disgruntled Russian heaved open the door of America's red Mustang convertible and climbed out. He looked around with disdain.

"You woke me up for this? It's so tiny!" he laughed. "If you wanted an amusement park, we should've gone to one of mine. They are not so silly and out of place."

America shot him a look.

"Say what you want, dude. You'll see why the great American 4-H knows how to throw a party better than you Ruskies do." He said playfully.

Over the course of their relationship, many things had changed-but the undying need to insult each other was not one of them, though it was now done in good humor.

Ivan smirked.

"I'd be interested to see anything of yours outdo me."

Alfred met his eyes in a challenging stare, but reached out to grab his hand nonetheless. Contradiction was part of what defined them, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, I'm kinda hungry, let's go get some food first. It's been, like, forever since I've had fair food. It's even better than McDonalds!"

"It's only been 3 hours since you last ate."

"So?"

Russia sighed.

"Of course you would go for the food first…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I did not think it was possible for you to like something that is not a greasy burger."

America laughed.

"Dude, you think THAT's greasy? Check this out!" he exclaimed, motioning to the fried foods stand.

Ivan stared in disbelief at the crudely made sign displaying the menu. There couldn't be a single item on it that was less than a day's worth of fat and calories. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration-they had water-but still.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more ridiculous, you surprise me."

"What kind of hero would I be if I was predictable?"

Ivan's amethyst eyes gave him what he assumed to be an attempted glare, but Alfred could see the sparkle in them. That was another thing he learned over time-if you want to know what Ivan is feeling, you have look in his eyes. America gave a smile of victory.

"One elephant ear with the works, please."

The young woman running the stand gave Alfred a wink and a 'sure hun.' Ivan glared daggers at her over the American's shoulder. She cringed and hurriedly looked away, finishing up the snack.

"Here you go, enjoy the fair."

A giant ice cream, chocolate, and caramel-coated elephant ear was placed in Alfred's hands.

"Looks good, man. Let's go over to one of those tables."

Ivan nodded and followed.

"I must admit, I am intrigued by this…thing."

"Just wait 'till you taste it." America said over a mouthful.

Apparently he just couldn't wait. He held out a fork to Ivan and started waving it around erratically. Ivan grabbed it and tried the pastry, knowing that this was Alfred for "hurry up."He tried as hard

"This is actually good. I am pleasantly surprised."

Alfred smiled.

"You know, I hate to say I told you so…"

Ivan had to smirk at that. The two quickly finished up the dessert and discarded it. The remaining daylight hours were spent running around the fair booths. America dragged Russia to the animal show for a couple hours (much to Ivan's chagrin) as well as the barn (where Alfred ran around squealing over the rabbits and a goat had tried to eat Ivan's coat) and the artisan booths. For some reason unbeknownst to Ivan, Alfred had insisted on leaving the carnival part for last, but the Russian didn't argue. He had learned a long time ago how far that got him. He didn't even question these things anymore. Alfred himself knew that he was near impossible to figure out and quite enjoyed flaunting it.

As dusk fell, the two rode every ride in the fairgrounds except for one.

"Dude, check out the Ferris wheel! Isn't it pretty with all those lights? Let's go on it!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing and childishly waving his arms around.

"It is." Ivan admitted.

The American dragged him by the arm to the ride's gate and said a quick 'hello' to the operator (who looked eerily familiar but he couldn't quite place) and whispered something into the man's ear. Once again, Ivan didn't question it. He was used to America being overly friendly and knowing everyone. The man appeared to smile and nod. Alfred gave him a thumbs up and ran back to Ivan, who gave him a questioning glance. The American ignored it.

"Okay, let's go!"

The two boarded an American flag-striped car and sat down across from each other. Ivan noted the difference between this Ferris wheel car and most others he had seen-you could actually stand up and move around in it. It resembled a cable car more than anything. Crazy America. Lights began to blink and the ride gave a whir of energy. The wheel slowly began to turn, and the rest of the fairground became visible through the warm summer night. Ivan leaned over the side a bit to get a better view.

"Say, Ivan…" Alfred said, reaching over to put his hand on the Russian's once again. "Remember the first time we went on a date? That was at an amusement park too. One of yours."

"Da. We had gone for a day trip to Moscow."

"Well…I know this kind of stuff probably looks pretty lame to you, and that I can sometimes be annoying by dragging you everywhere…"

Ivan said nothing, curious as to where this was going. It was very unlike the American.

"…but I really enjoy our time together like this. Dating and falling in love with you was the best choice I ever made. It took a long time to get over our differences, but now, I can't see how we ever even had them in the first place. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So, if you'll accept me…"

The Ferris Wheel stopped. Alfred didn't appear to react, almost as if he expected it. He carefully got down on one knee, never breaking eye contact. He gave Ivan the very cerulean puppy-dog eyes the Russian had grown to love so much.

"Ivan Braginski, will you marry me?"

In that moment, time seemed to stand still. Ivan stumbled backwards out of shock, causing the car to rock under his weight. He certainly wasn't expecting this, and couldn't seem to speak at the moment. A tear ran down his cheek. He knew what he wanted to say, but only incoherent sounds came out. Alfred's smile began to fade into a look of concern. Ivan knew he had to do something or risk a devastating misunderstanding. He moved to embrace the American, pressing a kiss to his neck affectionately. The tear fell onto America's shoulder, and Alfred knew his answer. Finally, his words came back to him.

"Da, how could I not?"

And for what was probably the first time ever, a warm smile crept across the Russian's face as they held each other in the still night air.

* * *

Cheesy ending is cheesy. Please review, reviews are my drug! Don't forget your addict :)


End file.
